<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Moment by sekiharatae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463263">Stolen Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae'>sekiharatae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Day to Day Life [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the time or the place, but they'll take what they can get.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Day to Day Life [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic50 Prompt:  #014--Shadow</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fenrir came to a skidding stop in the shadow of the under-construction building where Bahamut SHIN was wreaking havoc.  As Tifa slipped off to stand on the pavement, Cloud’s hand closed around her wrist, preventing her from darting into the fray.  He dismounted the bike, keeping one eye on the summon, and then -- apparently satisfied the others could handle things for a few more minutes – turned to press his lips to hers briefly but firmly.  “Be careful,” was all he said, before releasing her and sprinting away to rescue Barret from his own inattention.</p><p>In her shock, she hadn’t had a chance to respond to the kiss or return the admonishment, much less figure out what the ridiculously sentimental gesture was supposed to <em>mean</em>.</p><p>That didn’t stop her from grinning like an idiot, though, and she had to school her features into something more determined and appropriate as she moved to stand with the others. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>